[unreadable] The University of Kentucky (UK) requests support from the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR) Extramural Research Facilities Improvement Program to fit up 32,450 sq. ft. within the 4th floor shell of the new Biomedical/Biological Sciences Research Building (BBSRB) to expand the dedicated research laboratory space for the Neuroscience Research Institute. NCRR is requested to provide $3,885,675 toward the fit-up cost of $7,771,350 for state-of-the-art biomedical research and associated support space designed to accommodate 18 PHS-funded investigators, their graduate and postdoctoral students, and research staff. The proposed facility fit-up will enable neuroscience faculty to expand their research efforts in the neurosciences, with special emphasis on neurotrauma and neuroprotective strategies for brain and spinal cord injury and the development of new therapies for neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease. Fit-up of the BBSRB is an essential component of the UK plan to enhance PHS-supported research and research training in the neurosciences and to build an integrated neuroscience research community. [unreadable] [unreadable] UK has already designated the 3rd floor of the BBSRB for the Neuroscience Research Institute, which will occupy the top two floors of the building. The fit-up of the 3rd floor research space of the Neuroscience Research Institute is currently in process. This UK-funded component will provide research space dedicated to the neurosensory, neuroendocrine, and behavioral neuroscience research faculty. The requested National Institutes of Health (NIH) support for the proposed 4th floor fit-up will co-locate two additional research focus areas, the neurotrauma and neurodegenerative diseases research groups, within the Institute as well. [unreadable] [unreadable]